


People’s Choice Make Out

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mayim makes out backstage after winning in People’s Choice Awards 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People’s Choice Make Out

Finally, the first category where TBBT is nominated in on. The cast held hands and hoped it was them.

“And the winner for People’s Choice Awards’ favorite TV show is…” 

“The Big Bang Theory!” The presenter announced making the cast and the producers ecstatic upon their first win for the event. The whole cast and producers went up to the stage to claim the award and deliver their thank you speech.

Next category came and TBBT is still nominated for the next category.

“And the winner for People’s Choice Awards’ Favorite Network TV Comedy is…” The presenter hanged in for a while to add some thrill.

“We’re gonna win this.” Jim whispered to Mayim. “Don’t get cocky.” She replied and smirked at him. “I bet on it.” He replied and looked at her. “Deal.” She replied, he winked at her. “Deal.”

“Congratulations again, The Big Bang Theory!” They announced. Jim looked at Mayim with cockiness. He grabbed her hand and assisted her as they all went up to the stage again. “Told ya.” He whispered to her while Chuck Lorre and Johnny delivers their second thank you speech for the night.

“You owe me one.” Jim whispered to Mayim while everyone was busy listening to Johnny’s speech. Mayim just smirked at Jim.

Next category was Favorite Comedic TV Actor where Jim was nominated. Mayim wished he would take home this award. Mayim felt more nervous than Jim himself even if he was the one nominated in the category. 

“And the winner for People’s Choice Awards’ Favorite Comedic TV Actor is…”

“Jim Parsons of The Big Bang Theory! They are taking it all everybody!” The presenter announced and threw in some joke.

The cast applauded, Mayim couldn’t get any prouder of him. Jim went up on stage and addressed his thank you speech for his win. Mayim immediately congratulated him as soon as he went back to his seat.

“Congratulations! I knew you would win this!” She exclaimed sounding so happy with his win. He sat his back down his seat and looked at her appreciating how happy she was for him. “Thank you.” He replied. “I didn’t see it coming.” He added. “Please.” She didn’t believe him.

They remained seated for a while after few more categories. “Comfort room at the lobby.” Jim suddenly whispered to Mayim without explanation. He stood up and walked away from the Microsoft theatre’s hall, Mayim followed after a couple of minutes hoping they won’t be noticed.

Jim waited outside the male’s comfort room until she came. “What’s up?” She asked but he immediately grabbed her and dragged her inside the male’s comfort room as he attacked her with kisses. She found it sweet and funny to suddenly be ambushed by his kisses.

“Woah. This is male’s comfort room.” She giggled as she broke from the kiss. He grabbed the door knob and locked it. “Now it’s ours.” He replied and resumed kissing her hungrily that she gladly reciprocated. “Wait.” She uttered making their steamy kisses go to a stop. “Did you ask me to go here for this?” She asked even if she knew the answer. 

“Naughty girl.” He uttered and resumed kissing her again as his hands squirmed, clueless of which part of her to caress. He grabbed her nape and head to press her lips harder against him. “You got no chill, do you?” She pointed out as she found his hunger for her kisses too aggressive. 

“Come on, I won. Give me some congratulation gift.” He demanded. She paused for a while and looked at him in the eyes. “Congratulations.” She whispered seductively and slightly pulled out her tongue and traced his lips. He remained steady for a while as he enjoyed her teasing. 

After a few seconds she initiated a steamy exchanged of kiss with him as he cupped her posterior and pinned her back to the wall to further press his kisses harder on her sweet soft lips. 

His hands started to pull her skirt up and stroke her bare thigh’s smooth skin rubbing against his palm. 

They both felt on fire when suddenly, someone knocked on the door causing their heat to cool down in a snap. They looked at the door but the knocking remained consistent. Mayim looked at Jim in anxiety and thrill of what they could do if the knocking stops but it continued.

Mayim ran to the cubicle and stepped on the toilet to keep her feet from being seen as Jim opened the door.

It was Matt Bomer who had to use the bathroom. “Hey, Jim.” Matt greeted him. “Sorry about that. I accidentally locked the door.” Jim apologized as he opened the door next to him. “It’s fine brother. I just didn’t wanna use the comfort room inside, it’s too crowded.” Matt explained as he used the urinal. 

Suddenly, Mayim got outbalanced at the cubicle making some noise and taking Matt and Jim’s attention. Matt immediately zipped his pants and looked at Jim.

Matt saw her feet from the gap of the floor and the cubicle. He was surprised to see someone in stilettos in the male’s comfort room until it sank to him what was happening. Jim was inside, the door was locked and there was a woman inside. 

“Oooh.” Matt made a mute oh in his mouth as he looked at Jim. “I didn’t know.” He said softly. “I’m gonna leave now.” He said and walked towards the door. Jim knew they were caught already but he remained silent and guilty but he wasn’t sorry.

“You two have fun.” Matt said before locking the door next to him as he left.

Few seconds later, Mayim eavesdropped to check if it was safe before she came out of the cubicle. They looked at each other and he gave her a chuckle. 

“He saw you.” He informed her. “Sorry.” She pursed her lips. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to him. “It’s fine. We’re good friends.” He comforted her. 

“We’ll continue this later.” He told her and kissed the top of her head. “You still owe me something.” He brought up and smirked at her as she looked at his face.

“Naughty naughty award winning man.” She teased and kissed him.


End file.
